Seblaine Shopping
by matchell
Summary: Sebastian and Blaine go shopping. Rated M for language and smut. First fic, PLEASE REVIEW!


Blaine looked at his watch in the choir room.

4:05.

Glee Club was starting late, once again. This bothered him, though it clearly didn't worry anyone else, they were all talking amongst themselves, laughing at what ever rumor Santana just told them. He usually wouldn't have cared but he had planned to meet Sebastian at the Mall so that he could help him pick out a tux for the upcoming McKinley prom.

As Blaine prepared to suggest that they just start, the final members Puck and Finn filed into class and sat in their seats.

Mr Shue started the class rambling on about nationals song choices and other subjects that Blaine felt they had spoken about hundreds of times.

Moments like this he missed the organization of the Warblers. They were always punctual and prepared months before hand. But I guess this is what you get for following your heart and not your brain.

Blaine sent Sebastian a text.

"Hey Seb, I might be about 15 minutes late. Glee started late."

He received a reply almost instantaneously

"Again? Public schools. Alright, I'll meet you by Sheets & Things."

It seemed like hours later Mr Shue dismissed the class.

Kurt walked Blaine to his car. Blaine could sense that Kurt was nervous about him seeing Sebastian but they'd discussed that they needed to trust each other ever since the Chandler incident.

Kurt kissed Blaine goodbye. And watched his car as it made its way out of site.

Blaine's hands had a tight sweaty grip on the steering wheel, this was the first time that he was going to see Sebastian alone since the slushie incident.

But nonetheless Blaine had been texting Sebastian and was confident they were back to what they used to be, just friends.

He made his way into the shopping centre towards Sheets & Things.

And when he rounded the corner of the mall he saw him standing there tall and proud, his mousy brown hair perfectly sculpted not a hair out of place dressed in his perfectly fitted Dalton uniform. Blaine felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Why though? Blaine chalked it down to missing the uniform and the other Warblers. That was partly fact, mostly not.

Sebastian spotted Blaine approaching.

"About time, I was beginning to think you had pussied out." he said.

Blaine had forgotten how forward he was.

"No never, sorry to keep you waiting. Glee went over time. How are you?" Blaine replied politely.

"Better now that you've arrived, you ready to get some shopping done?" everything Sebastian said dripped with seduction. There was a pause while Blaine processed what he'd said

".. Oh yeah sure I was thinking we'd just go to Tux World? I just need the pants, I have the rest already." Blaine replied, finding it hard to focus.

"Okay, let's go then" Sebastian countered, then grabbed Blaine's hand with such confidence that Blaine didn't resist. They moved hand in hand down the escalator toward Tux World.

Blaine wondered about what the people were thinking around them. And then he thought about where Sebastian's hand had been, the bodies it had explored, the parts of his own body it had explored. Blaine's blood started to pump and his cock twitched in his unfortunately too tight mustard pants. Nervous that Sebastian would notice Blaine asked all about Dalton and the Warblers with out breaking eye contact unless necessary.

That wasn't helping at all, Blaine lost complete focus within his eyes that were so blue that the sky looked dull in comparison.

Blaine grew even more, and considering how well endowed he was it was beginning to show.

Blaine hurried Sebastian into the clothes shop. There were a few other shoppers scattered around the store that made no notice of the boys that were holding hands and basically speed walking to the pants rack.

Blaine immediately picked up a pair of deep blue suit pants and folded them over his arm and positioned them in front of his bulge and kept looking for the pair he actually wanted.

Sebastian gave him a smirk while discussing why paisley pants should be outlawed. He couldn't have seen, could he?

"What size are you again?" Sebastion asked, snapping Blaine out of his haze.

"Uh, I'm a Medium"

"Perfect. Go an try these on." Sebastian handed Blaine the pants, they fit with his suit perfectly so he agreed and made his way to the changing rooms and Sebastian followed waiting while Blaine steped into the cubical and slid the curtain across.

Blaine unbuckled his belt and slid his pants to his ankles and steped out of them revealing an extremely promanant erection. He had no clue what to do. He needed it gone, but the more he thought about trying to get rid of it, the harder it got. He just needed to try the pants on and get out of there.

So he took the pants off the hanger and slid both legs in and pulled up the waist band. The got to his thighs and then stopped, too tight. Blaine tried and tried to pull them up but they were too small.

"You okay in there? how do they look?" Sebastion questioned.

"I'm fairly certain that they're too small. Is there a bigger size?" Blaine whispered not wanting the world to hear that he's too big for medium.

In a heartbeat the curtain slid open and Sebastian steped in and slid the curtain closed again.

"What the hell are you doing?" Blaine said as he realised he had his erection visible he scrambled to cover it with his hands.

Sebastian clearly noticed and averted his eyes "I just came in to check that I had given you Medium, turn around and i'll check, big boy." he laughed.

Blaine did as he said and turned around. Sebastian stepped up to Blaine and grabbed his ass and pulled the pants down a few inches so that he could read the label.

"Ah, yes. I must have grabbed a small on accident. Looks like you'll need.. bigger." he whispered into Blaine's ear. "take those off and ill get you the right fit."

Blaine was a mess. He was so hard that the strain on his underwear has started to become painful. and he was beginning to oose a lot of precum. He turned around and slid off the pants when he stood up Sebastian planted a firm kiss right on his mouth.

Blaine stepped back "I can't, Kurt.."

"..Will never know" Sebastian said, cutting off Blaine "Look, i see you're clearly into it" he said gesturing to Blaine's package. "Come here"

Blaine stepped forward into a passionate embrace. Kissing Sebastian rough and hard like he never kissed before, grinding his hips against Sebastian's uniform.

Sebastian stepped out of his pants in one fluid motion standing there in his black underpants, with a huge bulge. He forced Blaine to his knees. Taking out his 8 inch cock feeding it to Blaine.

Without hesitation Blaine grabbed that shaft and directed the tip into his mouth working the base with his hand and the end with his mouth. Sebastian exhaled in ecstasy. Working it in and out in and out.

After a few minutes he whispered "Get up"

Blaine obliged, he was stroking himself practically dripping precum. Sebastian took over and knelt licking his head clean. He then proceeded to deep throat every inch of Blaine.

Blaine had never experienced such pleasure before. His body shook with excitement.

"I think.. I'm gonna cum soon" Blaine whimpered. The second he finished his sentence Sebastian stood up

"Not yet you're not. Put your hands on that wall" Blaine did as instructed "spread your legs" Sebastian ordered

Sebastian licked his finger and put it against his asshole and pushed. Blaine gasped as it went in. It was clear that he had never bottomed before.

He fingered Blaine until he seemed used to it and was moaning out of pleasure and not pain. Sebastian worked another finger into his rim. Blaine's reaction much more excited than before, Sebastian could feel him pushing back on his fingers, practically begging to be fucked. He moved his fingers out to the tip and then rammed the full length in with force. Blaine let out a gasp.

"You have really big fingers" he moaned

"I have big everything. Are you ready?" Sebastian asked, not waiting for an answer before taking off his Dalton blazer slipping out a condom from its inner pocket slipping it on in a rapid motion that was practiced down to a fine art. He raised his hand to his mouth transferring spit to his dick as lubricant and aimed at his target.

Blaine was tight. Even after fingering him It was a tight squeeze.

"Jesus Seb" Blaine moaned as Sebastian got his head all the way in.

After that it was easy, he slowly forced all 8 inches in. As soon as he reached the base he worked his way back out then rammed it back in causing Blaine to grunt with pleasure. They knew they had to work fast, they'd already been in the changine room together for over 10 minutes, so Sebastian worked fast. He fucked with such speed and power that Greek God's would have been envious. In out, in out.

Then he felt Blaine's whole body shake and tense, and knew he was going to cum. He readied himself and covered Blaine's mouth. The muffled cry's were probably audible enough to be heard throughout the store but they were just what Seb needed to tip him over the edge of ecstasy. Pumping inside of Blaine, pushing him against the wall of the cubical. They both collapsed on the floor, glowing with happiness.

The surveyed the room, unfortunately Blaine was not aware of his surrounding when he reached completion. Cum was all over the change room. on the walls, floor, and worst of all the pants he had tried on.

"Guess you won't be buying those." Sebastian whispered

"Oh crap! i have to now! I've completely ruined them!"

"Bullshit. Quick, get dressed." Sebastian stressed, standing up, pulling on his pants and his blazer. Adjusting his hair as he waited for Blaine to finish dressing. As Blaine did up his pants he grabbed the trousers that were now ruined and threw them into the next cubicle and ran through the curtain. Blaine chased after him and they were almost out the door when he heard him.

"Blaine!" there stood Kurt, with the cum covered pants in one hand and a selection of tartan kilts in the other.

to be continued?


End file.
